Absolution
by Blossomwitch
Summary: Hiei asks Kurama to look over Yukina while he's in Makai. Kuwabara mistakes Kurama's attentions for romantic ones and gets angry. In reality, Kurama has his eye on someone else entirely...not Yukina, but her brother. Emotional complications ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Absolution

Author: Blossomwitch

Summary: When Hiei leaves for the Makai he asks Kurama to watch over Yukina while he's gone. Kurama spends so much time with her that Kuwabara thinks he has a romantic interest in Yukina; in reality, Kurama's got his eye on someone else entirely. Emotional complications ensue.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (Hiei X Kurama), general fluffiness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I imagine you're shocked to learn this, as many authors of brilliant fantasy worlds spend their time writing stories about it and posting them for free on a fanfiction website, but I don't.

A/N: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic, so I'll be particularly grateful for reviews and any constructive criticism you have.

Chapter One

Kuwabara was seething.

He made a special effort to come up to Genkai's temple to see his beloved. It wasn't always easy to find time or transportation. And this was the fourth time in a row that he had come only to be told that Yukina was already with someone. Not that that stopped him from seeing her; and neither party had acted particularly guilty or upset at his interruptions.

But still.

Kuwabara usually liked Kurama. Sure, he had his faults, everybody did. Kurama was kinda girly, what with the roses and the long hair and all, and Kuwabara was never quite comfortable having that fox-thing around his kitten. But Kurama was a total team player, a kick-ass fighter, and he never mouthed off, unlike Hiei or Yusuke. He was _nice_. He even helped Kuwabara with his homework sometimes (since Kuwabara didn't have a super-smart girlfriend like Keiko to tutor him) and never made a fuss over how smart he was. So Kuwabara had liked Kurama from the start.

But where did his new interest in Yukina come from? He'd never been like this before. Friendly, yes; maybe even more friendly than he usually was. Maybe trying to make up for Hiei, who was more sullen and rude than usual when Yukina was around. Kuwabara never quite knew why either of them did what they did, and he didn't let it bother him.

But this was different. Kurama making special trips up to the temple to visit Yukina. Just like Kuwabara did. Undoubtedly showing off that stupid pretty boy face that all the girls thought were so attractive. Kuwabara was willing to accept that Yukina had friends who were guys. But why now, why did Kurama show so much more interest than he ever had before?

And the stupid things they did together. It was like Kurama was trying to show off how much more refined or whatever he was than Kuwabara. Walking through the woods together. Picking flowers together. Reading _poetry._ Half the time when Kuwabara came up to them, Kurama would have his arm around Yukina's shoulder.

And now. Now, Kuwabara was standing behind a tree, unwilling to make his presence known just yet, watching Kurama and Yukina laughing together as Kurama taught her how to waltz. How to waltz, of all things. Why would Yukina need to know how to waltz? Kuwabara would bet Kurama suggested it just as an excuse to get his hands on her. Kuwabara watched with mounting fury as they laughed and stumbled and Yukina stepped on Kurama's feet. She looked so happy...

Kuwabara surged forward, the kind of anger he usually reserved for Urameshi pounding through him. Kurama and Yukina broke apart; guiltily, it seemed to Kuwabara. "Kazuma!" Yukina chirped happily, reaching out to him.

Kuwabara took her hands. "Hello, Kuwabara," Kurama said. To Kuwabara's ears he sounded amused, like he thought Kuwabara wouldn't catch on to what was going on.

Kuwabara let go of Yukina's hands and strode forward. "Alright, Kurama," he said angrily. "Enough of this. You and me, right now! Let's go!"

Kurama looked surprised. "You... want to spar?" he asked hesitantly.

"This isn't sparring. I'm going to pound you into a pulp. You think I'm stupid, huh? Well, nobody's going after my girl!"

An expression of understanding and something else, something like fear but not quite, crossed Kurama's face. "Kuwabara--"

But Kuwabara didn't want to hear what he had to say, not in front of Yukina at any rate. "Let's go, fox-boy," he snarled. He took Kurama's arm and marched him away, Yukina watching from behind them with surprised eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, but thanks for the reviews! I was going to make the whole conversation between Kuwabara and Kurama one chapter but it's proving too long, so here's one with a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm moving this weekend, so the next chapter probably won't be up until Monday or Tuesday.

Chapter Two

Yukina hurried through the woods around the temple, trying to figure out where the boys had gone. There was no sign of them.

If only she hadn't spent so long standing there in the clearing, trying to understand what had just happened. She had been so confused she hadn't known what to do; her first thought was to find Genkai and ask for her help, because Genkai was so much better at knowing why people fought than she was. But

even though she didn't understand the whole thing, she had realized that Kazuma-chan was angry with Kurama for something having to do with her. She had to find them and tell Kazuma that Kurama hadn't mistreated her in any way.

If only she was better at tracking people. She had to go slowly through the woods and really look for traces of where they had gone. Luckily Kazuma-chan was big enough that he broke some branches when he passed. After a while she heard a murmur of voices, and moved towards it with renewed hope.

"...complete misunderstanding, Kuwabara. I have no romantic intentions towards Yukina. I would never."

"Oh yeah?" Kazuma's voice responded to Kurama's, so full of anger it made Yukina wince. "Then why are you coming up here and spending all this time with her all of a sudden?"

"Because Hiei asked me to."

Yukina stopped dead in her tracks. What Kurama had said made no sense. Hiei? Why would he ask Kurama to come to the temple?

"He's taking a month or so of extreme training with Mukuro," Kurama was continuing in that calm voice of his. "He won't be able to check on her, and you know how he is. So he asked me to keep an eye on her, make sure she was happy. I'm... sorry if I've been taking it too far..."

"Wait a minute, Kurama. Why does Hiei care about Yukina so much all of a sudden?"

Silence followed Kuwabara's question. Yukina remained frozen, anxious to hear the answer. When Kurama finally spoke again, he sounded distinctly rattled. "I... I forgot you don't... It's nothing, you know Hiei, he's protective of people..."

"Kurama! Tell me what's happening!"

Kurama's voice was defeated. "I can't. I honestly can't, Kuwabara. I promised Hiei. He doesn't wish anyone to know." There was a pause. "Figure it out," Kurama added, in a much softer tone. Yukina could barely hear him. "I can't break my promise, but I think Hiei's wrong; I've always thought he was wrong to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?"

"I can't say," Kurama reminded him, sounding a touch aggravated.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. But if I start guessing you'll help me figure it out?" Yukina was just close enough to see Kurama nod. "Isn't that kinda cheating on your promise?"

"Hiei won't see it that way. He knows I disapprove."

"Okay, lemme think... Hiei wants you to take care of Yukina. But Hiei doesn't usually care about people... so why would he care about Yukina?"

"Kuwabara, have you ever noticed their eyes?"

"Huh?"

"They're the same color."

Yukina's heart stopped.

_They are the same color, she realized with sudden clarity. An unusual color. A flood of other details, small but telling, came pouring over her, and she found herself shivering. And we're almost the same height, too. And he spoke to that awful human he almost killed about looking for me with his Jagan Eye. And Kurama always seems to try to get Hiei to spend time with me, I thought it was just because he wanted Hiei to have friends...but maybe he..._

"So?" Kuwabara hadn't made the connection Yukina had.

"So," Kurama said tiredly, "who is the one person Yukina has always searched for but never found?"

"Her bro..."

_My brother._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wait a minute," Kazuma said slowly. "Are you saying... are you saying the _shrimp_ is Yukina's _brother?"_ His voice rose several pitches on the last word.

"I'm not saying anything," Kurama said mildly. "I'm allowing you to figure something out for yourself."

"Does Yukina know?"

"No, she doesn't. And you must not tell her," Kurama added firmly.

"Why the hell not?"

"Hiei doesn't want her to know."

"What the hell is the matter with that kid?" Kazuma's voice was still pitched high.

"Listen to me," Kurama said sternly. "Hiei doesn't want to be a part of Yukina's life, but it's not because he doesn't love her. Quite the opposite." Kurama sounded like the words he was saying hurt him, almost as much as they hurt Yukina listening. "It's because he wants her to keep an image in her head of someone perfect, someone that's everything she would want him to be. He would rather she kept that dream than be faced with a brother who... who has done the things that Hiei has done."

"That's... kinda stupid." Kazuma paused. "I mean, a criminal for a brother is better than not knowing where your brother is or anything."

"I agree. But those are only the reasons Hiei will admit to. He loves her, you see." Kurama sounded even sadder than before. "He loves her _so much_; he won't admit it, but nearly everything he's done in his life has been for her. Either to find her, when she was kidnapped, or to be strong enough to protect her. That's why he acquired his Jagan eye. I doubt he has admitted it to himself, but the real reason he won't tell Yukina who he is is that he couldn't bear to be rejected by her. It would be the ultimate confirmation of everything he believes about himself; that he's worthless. Forbidden."

"But Yukina would never reject anybody! She's an angel!"

"Hiei won't take the risk."

There was silence for a moment. Yukina crouched in the shadows, trying to control her breathing so it wouldn't run wild and in sobs like it wanted to and let the boys know she was there. Two hiruseki stones were on her lap.

"Hiei really thinks all that about himself?" Kazuma said softly, wonderingly.

"I believe so. It's not like he talks about his feelings without being under pain of death."

"Then how do you know?"

"It's not too hard to figure out, if you know him well." A bit of Kurama's normal good humor crept back into his voice. "Also, he talks in his sleep."

Kazuma snorted. "I didn't know that."

"Well, only when he's truly exhausted."

"Wait a minute." Yukina felt herself tense; Kazuma sounded suddenly horrified. "Wait a minute. I just realized -- does this mean -- when Yukina and I get married, Hiei and I will be _related!"_

"If you and Yukina were to get married, Hiei would be your brother-in-law," Kurama replied, sounding like he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Whadda you mean, _if_ we get married! Yukina and I have been destined for each other from the moment I first saw her!"

A familiar confusion swept over Yukina, for a moment overpowering the emotions coming with the revelation of Hiei's identity. Sometimes she just didn't understand Kazuma, and no one would explain to her. What was this married he wanted to get with her?

Yukina's train of thought broke when she realized Kurama hadn't answered. The clearing was silent.

"Kurama? Hey, don't turn your face away from me like that! What are you not telling me?"

"Kuwabara, please. We've already had one difficult discussion today, let's not have another one. I don't want to talk about this."

"Well I'm sorry pal, but I'm a little freaked out now! And I'm still not convinced that you don't really want Yukina for yourself, especially when you get all weird when I say I'm going to marry her! I know you said you're looking after her for Hiei but you're putting an awful lot of effort into it; too much for a favor to a friend. Hey -- I bet Hiei wants you to marry her, doesn't he! That'd be cool for him, to have his best friend married to his sister! But it's not going to happen, because Kuwabara was here first! So if you have any _other_ reason that you get all weird about me and Yukina, you better tell me now!"

Yukina held her breath, waiting for Kurama's answer. When it came, his voice was sad again. "All right, Kuwabara. I'll tell you what I'm thinking. Perhaps I am the person to talk to you about this, after all." He took a deep breath. "I've already told you one secret today. I'm going to tell you two more things; one isn't a secret, really, it's just something I know that you don't. But the other... I'm only telling you so you will understand that I have no reason to lie to you about the first. And you must promise me that you will never repeat what you hear to another living soul."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thunderstorms shouldn't be allowed to sweep up in under five minutes. Because if they weren't, they wouldn't ambush unsuspecting authors deep in their work and wipe out an entire chapter one paragraph away from completion. If you will bear with an extremely long author's note, I feel it appropriate to add a bit of poetry (by Shel Silverstein, not me!) here:

I wrote such a beautiful book for you  
'Bout rainbows and sunshine and dreams that come true  
But the goat went and ate it  
(You knew that he would)  
So I wrote you another one fast as I could  
Of course, it could never be nearly as great  
As that beautiful book that the silly goat ate  
So if you don't like this new book I just wrote--  
Blame the goat.

In other words, I thought the chapter the thunderstorm ate was better than what I have now, but what can you do. :) Blame the goat.

Chapter Four

"What, you mean this secret isn't like all the other ones where everyone knows but me?" Kazuma asked sulkily.

"No. This is something I've never told to anyone, and you must keep it secret for me."

"Sure thing."

Yukina tried hard to suppress her panic while trying to think of a way out of the situation. It would be horrible of her to listen to Kurama's secret. But now that they weren't yelling she knew that even the least rustle of a leaf would alert the boys to her presence, and she didn't want them to know she had been eavesdropping in the first place. What she was doing was terrible.

"I'm serious Kuwabara. You have to--"

"I'm serious too, Kurama! I promise."

"Alright. I know you take your promises seriously."

Kurama took a deep breath, and so did Yukina. It seemed there would be no way out; she would just have to keep Kurama's secret for him as well.

"Yukina - have you talked to her about marriage?" Kurama began, haltingly.

"Nah, not really. She knows how much I love her and that we're going to be together forever. I'm waiting for a really romantic moment to propose."

"That... may not be such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I seriously doubt Yukina knows what marriage _is_. The race of demons she comes from doesn't marry. They don't love."

_That's not true! Yukina thought, stung. She didn't know what this marry thing was, but she loved many people._

"What do you mean they don't love?"

"I mean they don't take mates, Kuwabara. Listen to me. The reason... the reason Hiei was thrown out from his village at birth is because his mother committed a sin; she took a mate. There are no male koorime; they reproduce asexually, and they never share with one another the intense bond that we consider romantic love. They can't conceive of such an emotion. Kuwabara, I'm sorry no one has told you this before me, but I had hoped - I had hoped I would not have to be the one. Yukina can't love you the way you love her. She doesn't even know what that kind of love is."

Kazuma didn't say anything. Yukina bit her lip. She wanted to run into the clearing and reassure Kazuma that she did love him; but at the same time she wanted to run far, far away from what Kurama was talking about. What Kazuma wanted - it was what her mother had done?

"But... but she loves me. I know she does," Kazuma said raggedly.

"Of course she does. Just as she loves all her friends."

"It can't be! I won't let it be!" Kazuma raged. "She can't possibly not understand that I love her!"

"But Kuwabara, if she can't comprehend that _kind_ of love..."

"But why..." Yukina's breath hitched as two more hiruseki stones fell into her lap. Kazuma-chan was crying.

"It's not a part of her culture. You can try to explain to her, Kuwabara, if you want. But even if she is capable of feeling that kind of love, I doubt she'd choose it. It's torn her family apart."

"Why hasn't anybody told me all this!"

"I don't think very many people understand it that well." Kurama's voice was so quiet Yukina could barely make out his words. "Not Yusuke or Botan, for example. And... and it's been too painful for me to talk about."

There was a short silence. "Why should this be hard for you?" Kazuma finally said. "I'm the one being told that--that the person I love c-can't--"

"It is hard for me to say because I am in the same situation, Kuwabara. The person I love cannot love me."

"Then you _do_ want Yukina!"

"No!" Kurama sounded exasperated, but Yukina felt her breath freeze up in her chest, the way it had a second before it had been said aloud that Hiei was her brother. She knew, before he said it, what Kurama would say. "I want--I want Hiei."

Another stunned silence. Yukina felt briefly sorry for poor Kazuma, having so many revelations piled on him at once.

"Hiei," Kazuma said flatly, as though this last piece of information was one more than he could digest.

"Hiei."

"You and Hiei are... are..."

"Are nothing," Kurama finished quietly.

"Hey... hey, man, don't cry..."

Which wasn't something Kazuma was really in a position to ask, Yukina thought, as he was crying himself. They all were. _But when their tears are over they will evaporate; when they finish crying they can leave this clearing and maybe forget everything that was said. But after they go I will have to collect my tears, and hide them in the chest under my bed with all the other tears I have cried for my brother._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the long update time on this one. Real life is a bitch, and I am in the process of moving yet again, hopefully for the last time for a while, so the next one may be a little while in the coming too. For the record, this should be the last chapter without the appearance of Hiei. This conversation took longer than I thought it would.

Chapter 5

_I am so very glad Kuwabara doesn't carry a camera._

That was the only thought that managed to make it through Kurama's head for a long time after he started crying; gratefulness that they were alone and there would be no record of his tears. He was thankful that Kuwabara himself was crying, lessening the awkwardness Kurama felt; thankful also for the strong arm that Kuwabara put around his shoulder, and for his silence while Kurama struggled to get himself back under control. Kuwabara might be thick at times, but he had a good heart; Kurama knew he would not have to ask Kuwabara to keep this crying jag a secret.

Which was a relief, because he couldn't stop the tears. It had been too long since he had cried for Hiei. In fact, he couldn't remember if he ever really had cried for him. The realization of how he felt about Hiei had been so gradual that it was entirely possible he never had cried over it. And he knew for a fact he had never spoken of it aloud before. He had only whispered it, to himself, on the nights when Hiei slept in the tree outside his room but didn't speak to Kurama, or come in through the open window. That window was always open, no matter the weather or the time of day; it was only gesture Kurama could make to tell Hiei he was welcome to be in Kurama's life, any time, any way he wanted. He didn't even know if Hiei understood that's why he left it open. It was unspoken, as was so much between them.

Unspoken. Kurama couldn't help a quiet laugh through his tears. He had never imagined Kuwabara would be the one to hear this confession. Kurama had never spoken of his love before; Kuwabara declared his love to Yukina daily. Yet here they were together, in the clearing, their objects of their affection equally unaware what was desired of them. Life could play cruel tricks sometimes.

Kurama could feel himself beginning to run out of tears. He took a few deep breaths, trying to rein himself in. When he felt under control, he touched the hand on his shoulder in silent thanks, and Kuwabara removed it. Kurama raised his head to look at his companion. It was disheartening to see the usually cheery Kuwabara so glum; but then, Kurama imagined he looked much the same. He could already feel his eyes puffing up from the unaccustomed tears.

"I'm sorry to tell you like this," Kurama said softly.

Kuwabara's face was stone. "I just wish someone had told me earlier."

Kurama hung his head. "That is my fault. Yusuke doesn't know. And Hiei could hardly be expected to explain anything. I should have told you years ago. But I ignored it, brushing it off to the corner of my mind, because telling you would mean confronting my own feelings. And I wasn't ready to do that," he admitted quietly.

"How long... how long have you... you know."

Kurama couldn't help smiling through his grief. Apparently it was beyond Kuwabara to fit the words _Hiei_ and _love_ into the same sentence. The smile faded quickly as he thought about his reply. "I don't know," he said finally. "A very long time. I think perhaps I always have. I've tried so hard not to think about it."

"Does he know?"

Kurama looked at Kuwabara incredulously. "Hiei?"

"Well, yeah."

Kurama laughed, bitterly. "Why, Kuwabara, you surprise me. I thought you knew Hiei. Can you imagine what he thinks of love? From the very day we met he has chided me for my willingness to love, certain it will be my downfall. If he knew that it was directed towards him... I can imagine what his reply would be."

"But - "

"But nothing. I cannot risk the loss of his friendship, not when it is so rare and I already know he denies himself love in any form. I have to keep what I have." Kurama heard the note of desperation in his voice and hated himself for it.

"So... you've never told anybody?" Kurama shook his head. "Then why did you tell... me? Nobody tells me this kind of stuff."

"Because you needed to hear it," Kurama replied. "Because you needed to believe I have no reason to lie when I tell you that koorime do not understand love as we do. I wish it wasn't true, I wish it with all my heart. But I thought that this would be less painful for you if you... if you knew you were not alone in pining for what you cannot have."

Kuwabara was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking. Kurama didn't press him to speak; God knew the boy had absorbed enough unpleasant shocks in the last half hour.

"But... but you said Yukina and Hiei's mom fell in love with somebody... right? So it is possible!" Kuwabara's voice held triumph.

"I did say that, though to my knowledge it was the first time it ever happened. And knowing Yukina, I would say the possibility exists that she may yet come to love you as you love her. I have no counsel for you in how to proceed in winning her love. Only that if you find she cannot love you, you have my sympathies... my understanding."

"Kurama... you don't think Hiei would ever..."

Kurama only had to look at Kuwabara to stop his speech. They were silent for a moment. He didn't know about Kuwabara, but Kurama was fighting down a fresh round of tears, knowing there was one more thing he had to say before they could let this conversation rest.

"Kuwabara, I... I owe you another apology. For my behavior towards Yukina. I am forced to admit it was not entirely innocent, as I would like to believe. Please understand, it was never my intention to infringe upon your - your relationship with her. It's only that... I want..." Kurama paused to quickly wipe two tears away, furiously struggling to get command of his wavering voice. "I want so much to be able to, to t-touch Hiei like that...I can't ever put my arm around him, or hold his hand, or guide him somewhere with a hand on his back...perhaps these past weeks I have been using his injuction to care for Yukina as an excuse to exorcise those impulses. Please believe me, I did not realize what I was doing, but... but holding Yukina is the closest I can come to holding the person I love."

Kuwabara took a moment to absorb this confession, then stood. He placed a strong hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Forget about it," he said quietly.

Kurama took the hand and pulled himself to his feet, giving Kuwabara a sad but genuine smile. _If only I could._

They left the clearing together, headed back to the temple. When the sound of their footsteps had completely faded away, the small ice apparition who had been listening crept into the clearing and sat down where Kuwabara had sat. She stayed there for a long time, brushing the leaves out of her hair and thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, first time attempting Hiei's POV... be gentle. I meant to get more done this chapter but he was feeling reflective. Thank you all so much for the reviews, they keep me motivated.

Chapter 6

_Damn the bitch._

Hiei paused in his approach to Genkai's temple to rest his sore muscles for a moment, perched in one of the many trees surrounding the peaceful building. _Yusuke, you got off easy_ he thought sourly, reflecting on Yusuke's love/hate - but mostly love - relationship with his teacher. Whereas Hiei trained with a woman he sometimes believed was more than halfway machine, considering the extremes to which she pushed their bodies. After this last stint of training even leaping from tree to tree hurt him.

But considering the power he had gained, it was worth it.

Hiei stretched out his complaining leg and wondered if maybe, just this once, he would go straight to Kurama's without checking in on Yukina first. He already knew she was safe, of course. The first thing he always did when he reentered the human world after a time in Makai was open his Jagan eye to check on the people he cared about. Yukina was always first, seeing as she couldn't defend herself; then Kurama, and if he had been gone long a quick look at the detective and the idiot to make sure they hadn't gotten into trouble in his absence.

But seeing Yukina with his Jagan eye was never enough. He always found himself coming up to the temple to check on her with his own eyes before he got to any other business he had come to the human world for.

Then again, the other business didn't usually include collapsing in Kurama's bed and sleeping for about a week to recover from the bionic bitch's training. Surely Yukina would be safe this one time?

Hiei snorted quietly at himself. Of course she would be safe. That wasn't the point; the point was to see her without the idiot or anyone else around, see her with his own eyes and just look at her without having to pretend.

So Hiei launched himself forward again, taking easy leaps, covering less distance each time than he normally would have aimed for. He hoped Yukina would be outside so he didn't have to search the actual temple itself. Genkai had a nasty habit of catching him and yelling at him for coming in unannounced, and a half a dozen other things if she was in the wrong mood.

Fortunately, Yukina was outside, sitting in one of the larger gardens and surrounded by birds as usual. Hiei settled himself onto a branch with a stifled groan. Even though his muscles were screaming from her training, he was determined to stop thinking about Mukuro and allow himself to just watch his sister in peace for a few moments.

But the second he blocked Mukuro out of his head he found himself thinking about Kurama instead. Maybe when he got to his room Kurama would help Hiei to recover. Kurama always offered his healing skills if he could tell Hiei was in pain; Hiei could never tell if it was because Kurama knew how impossible it was for Hiei to ask for help, or if it simply sprang from his innate kindness. Although considering that Kurama had healed Hiei at their initial meeting, after Hiei's unprovoked attack on him, it was probably the latter.

Healing, Hiei had to admit, was the first reason he had sought to attach himself to Kurama. After their initial meeting he had filed Kurama away in his mental list of worthwhile people, a list almost solely occupied by the fox at that point. But he hadn't intended to pursue any sort of friendship or partnership. He had still viewed friends as a weakness back then.

Yet not more than two months later he found himself at another dead end in his search for Yukina, and injured almost to the point of death. He knew he wouldn't survive without help; and the only person in the world he could think of who might help him was Kurama.

So he had spent another time of weakness unconscious in Kurama's bedroom at the mercy of his kindness, and had again come out of it completely healed. But by that point Kurama, being clever as he was, had more or less figured out the story with Yukina from Hiei's unconscious mutterings. Hiei realized he only had two options. He could kill Kurama for what he knew, or he could accept what Kurama was offering: his healing skills and his quick mind in exchange for Hiei's honesty with him and discretion about Kurama's true identity. In short, trust. Partnership.

He had visited Kurama with increasing regularity, whenever he needed healing or someone to bounce ideas off of, and Kurama had started leaving the window open for him. Before their fateful clash with Yusuke Urameshi Hiei had already embroiled Kurama in any number of fights and schemes. Often Hiei felt a vague uneasy feeling he suspected might be guilt over that, but he tried to ignore it. Kurama's return to the demon world had been inevitable; Hiei had only been the catalyst, not the instigator. And at least his presence in Kurama's life gave the fox a strong ally; he couldn't be all bad for Kurama...

"Hiei!"

Hiei was so startled that he fell out of his tree. He managed to land on his feet, hoping it looked like a graceless but intentional dismount. It was Yukina who had spoken his name; she was looking straight at him.

Hiei cursed himself for letting his mind wander. Why was he thinking about the damn fox when he was hear to see Yukina? Now he would have to think of an excuse for being there.

Yukina ran over to him; the birds had already fled in all directions, startled by Hiei's abrupt encounter with the ground. "I'm so glad to see you!" Yukina said, smiling in the way only she could smile.

Since it was already on his mind, Hiei went for the obvious excuse. "I'm looking for Kurama, is he here?"

"No, I'm afraid he hasn't been here since yesterday. You must have just gotten back from the Makai."

"Hn. I'll go look for him."

A hand on his arm prevented Hiei from making his escape. He stared at it. "Please don't leave so soon," Yukina said, earnestly but gently. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

_Don't panic, Hiei told himself, and realized this was easier said than done as he immediately began to sweat. "To me?"_

"Yes, I have a problem and I need your advice."

Relief washed over Hiei, followed by puzzlement. Unless Yukina's problem involved the darkness flame or avoiding people-- "What could you possibly need my advice with?"

"Please, Hiei." Hiei could never manage to be rude to Yukina long, and she was completely immune to it; a bad combination for him. "I've been hoping you would come back just so I could talk to you about it."

Hiei had no defense against his sister; he had learned that long ago. So he didn't protest, though he was baffled, as Yukina slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow, and led him off onto one of the many garden paths like a couple out for an evening stroll.

_This cannot be good._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I apologize to any and all who are waiting for an update on my LOTR stories, this plot bunny is all consuming. I hope to be getting back to them shortly. Thank you again for the reviews.

Chapter 7

"You... accidentally eavesdropped?"

Yukina had the grace to look embarrassed. "I know it sounds awkward. I followed two friends of mine into the woods because I was afraid they were going to fight each other. When I was just catching up with them I heard one of them say something that surprised me so much I stopped moving; and by the time I recovered enough to realize I shouldn't be listening, it was too late. I knew they would hear me if I tried to back away."

"So what?" Hiei didn't understand.

"I didn't want them to know what I'd heard," Yukina said softly.

"So instead you listened more."

Yukina hung her head, and Hiei instantly cursed himself. He knew Yukina's motives were always pure; why was he heckling her like this? Was he determined to bring yet more sorrow into her life?

"I know it was wrong," Yukina said softly. "I... wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

There was a brief pause in which Hiei was extremely uncomfortable, not knowing if he was supposed to say something. "May I tell you my dilemma?" Yukina finally asked.

"Sure."

"The conversation I heard was extremely important. I learned things that have changed how I think and feel; but I was not supposed to learn them. Do I act with my new knowledge? Or do I act as if I never heard?"

For Hiei the answer would have been easy; he would have his knowledge secret, to give him an advantage. But that wasn't Yukina's way. _And_, he realized_, she said it was friends she overheard talking, so an advantage may not be necessary._ But Yukina tended to view everyone as friends. "Who exactly was it you heard talking?"

"I can't tell you," Yukina said apologetically. "Until I decide on a course of action secrecy seems my best option."

Hiei couldn't argue. "Then I suppose the question is, are you really capable of acting like you haven't heard?"

Yukina was quiet for a moment; Hiei could tell his question had caught her off guard. "No," she said after a moment, "I could never. I can't forget what I heard. I can't pretend it isn't real."

Hiei shrugged. "Then there's your answer."

"But that's only the first part of it," Yukina said earnestly. "Do I tell them what I heard? Should I tell someone else that it affects?"

Hiei was bewildered. "Why don't you talk to Genkai about- -"

"Please, Hiei." Yukina suddenly stopped walking, turning to face Hiei. He hadn't been able to look into her eyes like this for so long... he couldn't look away, though he was frightened of the turn the conversation was taking. "I need to talk to you." He was surprised how firm Yukina's voice had become. "I need to know what you would do in my situation. If you knew something you were not meant to know, but you believed by sharing it everyone's lives would become better. What would you do?"

Hiei thought for a moment. His honor code and curiosity were doing fast and furious battle; his curiosity won by pointing out that Yukina hadn't actually been asked to keep this secret. It was a genuine accident that she had learned and now the repercussions would have to be dealt with. And even though the concept didn't interest _him_ much, if Yukina felt it would make life better...

"I wouldn't hide what I knew. You say these are friends of yours. Keeping secrets dulls friendships." One of the reasons Hiei had so few. "And if it's all going to work out for the best anyway, there's no point in hiding."

Yukina smiled, a smile so sweet and sincere it sent a pang through Hiei's heart. _I wish I could still smile like that. Have I ever smiled like that at all?_ "I was hoping you'd say that."

Hiei shrugged again. "Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Because what I heard concerns you."

Hiei froze. _She knows. She must know. And you, fool, just gave her permission to speak of it. Your famous last words._

"Would you like me to tell you what I heard?"

Hiei remained frozen. Yukina took a deep breath before speaking. "I heard Kazuma and Kurama arguing with each other. Kazuma was angry because he thought Kurama loved me, in a way more than friendship. But Kurama doesn't love me - he loves you, Hiei. He told Kazuma that."

Hiei felt as though he'd been slammed up against a brick wall. The breath was literally knocked out of him, both by the shock of what Yukina had said and what she hadn't. She must have misunderstood.

She was still speaking, Hiei realized. "He loves you," Yukina said, "but he spends time with me, he holds my hand and protects me and cares for me because you won't let him do those things to you, and I am the closest he can get to you. He comes to me because he wants to be with your sister. Your sister."

_There. That's what she was supposed to say. Not the other thing._

It was the only time in his life Hiei had remained frozen in one spot for so long. It would have gotten him killed in the past. He didn't know what to do, though running away or possibly fainting from the sudden onset of nausea and dizziness both seemed good options.

"Hiei?"

Yukina's voice was small, quavering...unhappy. Hiei forced his own voice to rasp out words. "Yukina, I - I'm sorry..."

And suddenly she was in his arms. Not just nearby, not in his peripheral vision but pressed against him. Hiei slowly realized it was a hug, not an attempt to beat or strangle him - though her arms were wound so tightly around his neck he couldn't entirely discount the latter. A hug tighter than he would have thought the young woman capable of, and she was crying against his neck.

Passing out was looking better all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, it was being difficult. But at least the title should be starting to make sense. :) Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 8

No one had ever cried in Hiei's arms before; he had no idea what to do or how to comfort Yukina, though some form of comfort was obviously required. He wanted very badly to just run away, but he had learned from a few arguments with the fox that people generally reacted poorly to being run away from when they were upset. He couldn't risk Yukina becoming angrier with him than she was already bound to be, but he didn't know how to comfort her. So he just stood there.

After a moment, Yukina looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Do you truly wish nothing to do with me, then?"

Hiei was dumbfounded until she continued. "Can you not even hold me, brother?"

Now Hiei realized what he was supposed to have done. Belatedly he closed his arms around Yukina's waist. Her proximity was almost physically painful, but determined to do at least this much right, Hiei pulled her closer and tilted his head as he had seen Yusuke do to Keiko, resting his cheek on her hair.

Yukina began to cry harder. Hiei nearly pulled back, convinced he'd done wrong - maybe he shouldn't have been imitating Yusuke, maybe the cheek thing was only for lovers - but Kurama insisted that sometimes tears were a good thing. Maybe these were good tears.

Kurama.

No. Hiei wasn't ready to think about that part of what Yukina had said yet. One crisis at a time. Besides, she had undoubtedly misunderstood him. Kurama could have anyone he wanted, his ningen fanclub at his ridiculous school was proof enough of that. With everything Kurama had to offer, and everything Hiei didn't, the idea of Kurama wanting him was laughable.

_Don't think about it. Focus on Yukina instead; this may be the last time you get to see her, if she sends you away._

The thought sparked tears behind Hiei's eyes, but he didn't let them fall or even fully form. He had learned the art of stopping tears in childhood, and since then the only person he'd let see him cry was -

_Dammit, fox, get out of my head!_

Hiei felt with relief that Yukina's tears were subsiding. They were already standing in a small pool of the precious hiruseki stones; he couldn't wish for her to cry any longer, even if the end of the tears meant she would come to her senses and send him away.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yukina asked, wiping her eyes on the edge of her kimono.

For once Hiei didn't try to evade the question; the gravity of the situation deserved a direct response. "Because I didn't want you to have to know the kind of person I was."

"I don't understand."

"I wanted," Hiei said slowly, for every word was painful, "for you to be able to think your brother was someone good. Not like me."

"What do you mean, not like you?"

"A killer," Hiei said bluntly, since Yukina was forcing him to spell it out. "A jerk to my friends. A criminal."

Yukina shook her head impatiently. "That's what Kurama said you thought but I thought he was mistaken, I didn't think you could be so oblivious. Don't you know I don't care about any of that?"

Hiei thought he might stay permanently rooted to the ground with shock. "What do you mean you don't care?" he said flatly.

"I meant I don't care," Yukina repeated. "I don't think you're a bad person. I am honored to have you for a brother."

Hiei actually felt like laughing. "Have you gone mad?"

"Why would Kurama love you if you were such a bad person, Hiei?"

Hiei shook his head quickly. "Kurama doesn't love me, not like that. You misunderstood. He couldn't."

"Why couldn't he?"

"Because, I..."

Hiei trailed off to find Yukina watching him with a knowing look. "For the same reasons I couldn't want you?"

"Well... yes."

Yukina shook her head unhappily, turning away from him slightly. "If you only knew, Hiei," she said softly. "If you only knew how much you are loved."

Silence descended. Hiei couldn't find any words to say; his throat and lungs had seized up, and he was actually struggling not to cry. It couldn't be true, what she had said. Yukina saw everyone as more loving than they really were; nobody loved him... and he didn't want their love... he liked being alone.

So... why was he fighting back tears at the mere thought that he could be loved?

"Kazuma figured out that you were my brother," Yukina said quietly. "That's why they were talking about all this. Kurama made him promise not to tell me. He said... he said you were afraid I would reject you."

"You can't possibly have been envisioning me when you went searching for your brother," Hiei said quietly.

"Can't I have?"

"You deserve someone better."

Yukina moved closer to him and took his hands. Hiei didn't want to touch her, it made the threat of tears so much more real, but he couldn't manage to pull away.

"You mean the kind of brother who would have searched for me when I was kidnapped?" she said softly. "Someone who would have killed anyone to reach me, but who let my captor live because I asked it? Somebody who would have done anything, broken any law, endured any pain, for my sake? Somebody who had to fend for himself from birth, who was surrounded by the worst kind of criminals and yet remained honest and honorable enough to wind up in Koenma's employ, working with the Spirit Detective to protect Earth? Is that the kind of brother I deserve, Hiei?"

Hiei managed to force a few words past the massive block in his throat. "I've done horrible things..." he choked.

Yukina put her arms around him lightly. "And I forgive you for all of them."

Hiei couldn't speak anymore. He fell to the ground, Yukina falling with him - or maybe she had fallen, and pulled him down with her. And then he was lying there with his head in her lap, her hand gently stroking through his hair, as the tears of many years finally fell from his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hope this chapter lives up to the wonderful reviews I received on the last one - they are very much appreciated. I think the story is going to wind up in a few more chapters, but don't worry, Kurama and Hiei finally appear in the same chapter soon. :)

Chapter 9

That night was the longest Hiei ever lived through. He never knew afterward, and Yukina could never tell him, how long it was that they lay there on the cold ground. It was some time before he could even speak coherently. He would try so say something through the tears only to have disjointed, incomprehensible words come out; and Yukina would shush him and stroke his hair back, telling him that there was no rush, that they had forever.

After a long while Hiei calmed somewhat and stopped crying or trying to speak. He lay with his head in his sister's lap, breathing quietly, looking at the stars that had come out while he cried and knowing that he had changed.

Finally, when the only hint of tears was the scattering of black and red gems through the grass, Hiei spoke. "I never meant to cause you pain," he said quietly.

"I never meant to cause you pain either," she replied just as quietly.

Hiei slowly moved into a sitting position. His eyes felt different after having released so many tears, like anyone who looked into them would now be able to tell what he was feeling. He looked at Yukina anyway. "You don't know all the things I've done."

Yukina shrugged. "Does it matter?" She smiled slightly at Hiei's bewildered expression. "I know _you_, Hiei. Even though you try to hide, I know you. And I love you."

"I..."

The words stuck in his throat. Yukina smiled in understanding. "Love me too," she finished for him.

Hiei surprised himself by holding out his arms for her. Hugging had never been a natural reaction for him, but he had changed. Yukina's forgiveness had changed him.

He could tell she was happy when he hugged her, when he leaned back against a tree and let her lean against him. It occurred to him that this was probably the first time he could claim he'd done something that had directly brought her happiness. Maybe her knowing wouldn't be so terrible?

Of course it wouldn't be terrible - because she'd forgiven him. If she had not, it would have been everything Hiei had feared. But he had underestimated her kindness. She would forgive him because she would forgive anyone. She would love him because she was loving.

And yet, he _had_ done everything she'd said. He had hunted for her, had let Tarukane live for her sake, and was working however reluctantly to protect the stupid ningen world. None of it meant that he deserved her, as she seemed to think. But he didn't seem to completely hopeless.

"Hiei?"

"Hm?" Hiei was startled out of his tumbling thoughts by Yukina's quiet voice.

"What are you going to do about Kurama?"

_Damn. _Just as he'd been starting to adjust, the panic and fear clamped down on his chest again. "I have to do something?"

"Well, now that you know he loves you, don't you think it will affect you?"

"Kurama doesn't love me," Hiei said stubbornly. "It's ridiculous."

Yukina's face fell. "Why? Do you mean that you couldn't love him?"

"No, I..." How did he feel about that damn fox? Hiei wasn't used to asking himself such questions. "I don't know, I never thought about it. But it's not important, because...you know."

"I thought we already went through this," Yukina said with a small smile. "If I can forgive you, and love you, then surely Kurama can."

Yes, Kurama was very nearly as forgiving as his sister. _How do I wind up with these people?_ He was everything Hiei wasn't, and yet, also everything he was - a criminal, a killer. Only Kurama was a better person. "Kurama can have anybody he wants."

"That's not true, Hiei. He wants you, and he doesn't think he can have you."

Why couldn't she understand? "You can't choose that I'm your brother," he said heavily. "But Kurama can choose who he wants to be with."

"And he _does_ choose to be with you. He's with you all the time."

"That's different!"

Yukina's eyes filled with tears. "Why are you fighting this so hard? Is it because you can't love him? You have to let him know if that's true, Hiei."

"It's not that," Hiei replied, aggravated. "If - if I could choose to be with anyone, that way, I would chose Kurama." Hiei instantly swore inside his head. He hadn't meant to say that - he hadn't even known it - but he had to continue as though it wasn't news to him. "But I can't. So I should let it be."

Yukina bit her lip. "But why do you say you can't choose him, when he's already chosen you?"

"Yukina, he - "

"I didn't mishear him," Yukina said, in a much firmer tone than she usually took with people - so firm, in fact, that Hiei was momentarily struck dumb. "There was no way to mishear what he said. I don't understand you. If you can love him the way he wants to be loved, then you should let him know." After a moment, she added more quietly, "And you should give him the chance to love you the way you want to be loved."

_I don't want to be loved. _Hiei tried to say his stock answer, but it wouldn't come through his lips. He had to admit that it wasn't true; it was just convenient for him, because... "I've never been loved."

Yukina laughed; Hiei stared at her, nonplussed. "Oh, Hiei. You really don't know how many people love you, do you. Or how much."

"Why would he choose me?" Hiei asked desperately.

Yukina brushed a lock of hair back from his forehead, making him tremble at the unaccustomed touch. "Well, why don't you ask him?"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, this chapter just about wrote itself, so here it is, the final installment. Hope you all enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! I should be starting another Hiei/Kurama fic soon.

Chapter 10

Kurama thought that after the incident with Kuwabara, it would be best for him to stay away from the temple for awhile. Unfortunately, he wasn't always capable of acting in his best interests.

He knew full well his justifications for returning only two days later were perfectly ridiculous. Kuwabara had undoubtedly related some heavily modified version of their argument to Yukina to sooth any fears she might have over the way they had stormed off so abruptly; there was no need for him to do the same. But sadly, he had developed an excess of affection for the little koorime girl, and even though he trusted Kuwabara more than Hiei did, he wasn't content to leave Yukina's care completely in his hands.

This of course was only an excuse to return; he knew full well what the real reason was. He was lonely. He missed Hiei's sporadic appearances at his window, and he was soothing himself the only way he knew how with Yukina's company.

Kurama could only help Yukina didn't feel smothered by all the people trying to take care of her. For him it had begun as acting as a sort of emotional bridge for Hiei, expressing the brotherly urges Hiei could not; then it had developed to him expressing what he could not express to Hiei. All that was needed was for Yusuke to develop some sort of rabid overprotectiveness for her, and Yukina would have the whole compliment of Team Urameshi on her back, seeing as she lived with Genkai. It was a good thing she had such a calm disposition.

When Kurama arrived at the temple, he courteously rang the bell and was informed by an irritated Genkai before he could speak that "whoever you're looking for is outside somewhere, I don't know where," before she closed the door again. Kurama took it in stride. Genkai wasn't used to these sorts of interruptions, and if she hadn't known who Kurama was calling for it meant she'd already had to deal with guests today.

Kurama started across the grounds at a leisurely pace, in no hurry to interrupt Yukina if she was with Kuwabara. When he did locate her, seeing her from a distance as he came over the top of a gentle rise not really sufficient to be called a hill, he was surprised to find her with a figure not large and boisterous, but small and dark. It wasn't Kuwabara, but Hiei that she was with.

Kurama stopped in his tracks to appreciate the rare sight. Hiei and Yukina, together, alone - and he hadn't even had to threaten Hiei with death and dishonor to arrange it. What's more, Hiei had come back from the Makai without his knowledge. Kurama tried not to feel hurt that Hiei had not yet visited his window; maybe he had just gotten back. He had always known Hiei's first visit was always to Yukina, he just hadn't known it was an actual visit.

Kurama's thoughts turned towards Mukuro, and without thinking he extended his ki towards Hiei's, curious both as to what injuries and what powers Hiei might have gained.

Hiei felt the touch, of course, and looked up sharply. Kurama offered a small wave, noting that as expected, Hiei was utterly exhausted. He hoped Hiei would allow him to aide in his recovery process.

Hiei broke away from Yukina and came swiftly towards him. Kurama stayed where he was, wanting to speak for at least a moment without Yukina nearby. Looking past Hiei he realized he needn't have worried, for Yukina was returning to the temple.

"Welcome back," Kurama said when Hiei was in hearing distance. He didn't get a reply, and he had not expected one. "When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"I must say, I was surprised to see you talking to Yukina," Kurama teased immediately, curious and fully expecting to have that curiosity satisfied. "And neither of you shriveled up or exploded from the contact. Imagine that, it's almost like you could speak to her whenever you wanted to, isn't it?"

Hiei stopped dead in front of Kurama. His face showed no anger at Kurama's taunting, only gravity. "She knows."

Those two words immediately made Kurama break into a cold sweat. "She... "

"She knows," Hiei repeated, unusually solemn. "She overheard you talking with the idiot."

Fear of Hiei's wrath immediately caused Kurama's mouth to start babbling without his brain. "Hiei, I didn't mean for her, I swear - "

"Stop it, fox," Hiei said, in a voice devoid of emotion. "She heard everything."

The implication of Hiei's words hit Kurama with sudden force, rather like a train wreck. Everything. Yukina had overheard his confession of love; and she, innocent that she was, had related it to its object. The only time he had spoken of it aloud, and he had been caught.

Hiei spoke again, in the same monotone he had been using for the whole conversation. "She said you told him you wanted me. That you loved me. Is that true?"

Again Kurama's mouth began talking without his consent. "Hiei, I - "

"Is it true?" Hiei demanded, his voice forceful with the first hint of emotion he had shown.

Kurama realized how neatly he was trapped. Hiei's tone demanded the truth, and he owed his partner that much. Nor would Hiei allow any further evasions. There was nothing for it. "Yes," Kurama admitted quietly, casting his eyes down. "But - "

He had been going to tell Hiei that he did not expect anything to change, but a finger at his lips stopped him. He lifted his eyes and found Hiei regarding him with a mix of emotions, none of them readable to Kurama. What mattered most was that none of them appeared to be anger. Kurama let any further protestations die in his throat and waited for Hiei's judgment.

It came in the form of lips pressed against his own. Soft, trembling lips, pressing just close enough to kiss but just far enough to back away. Kurama froze. _Is Hiei kissing me? Hiei's kissing me. Hiei. Kissing me._

Hesitantly, afraid of scaring him but unable to refrain from it any longer, Kurama pressed forward slightly, increasing the pressure on the kiss. Heartened when Hiei didn't resist, he stopped fighting his instincts and let his arms lightly encircle his partner's waist.

He felt the responding touch of Hiei's hands at his neck, and suddenly caution ceased to matter. He deepened the kiss and pulled Hiei closer to him, savoring the touch he had dreamed about for so long. He did not attempt to invade Hiei's mouth, letting the kiss finish as it had begun, with a soft brush of lips. All he desired was the closeness, the presence of Hiei in his arms.

They regarded each other quietly for a moment. Hiei's eyes were somehow less guarded and more open than Kurama had ever seen them before. There was a lack of apprehension in them. "You've changed," he murmured.

Hiei nodded, and leaned in for another gentle kiss. Kurama tightened his arms around Hiei's waist, drinking in the sensations he had been parched for. He was almost afraid to break the silence when their lips parted. So many wonderful things were unsaid in it.

It was Hiei who spoke next. "I think you're pretty stupid for wanting me," he said without heat. "But I'm fond of your stupidity."

"Hiei." Kurama couldn't stop himself from asking. "_Can_ you love me like this?"

The smallest hint of a smile played with the corner of Hiei's mouth. "I hope so."

Kurama found himself starting to mirror the smile. If Hiei hoped so, then it could happen. If Hiei wanted it, then it would be so, even if it took time.

Hiei put his hand in Kurama's, gently leading him away from the open field and towards the woods. Kurama was content to hold his hand and follow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Epilogue

Yukina thought happily that she could get used to spying. She had not, of course, stayed to listen to the conversation this time, but she had run back to the temple and starting watching from the balcony with a minimum of guilt. When her brother kissed Kurama she couldn't keep from giving a little cheer of delight.

Hiei, of course, was aware that she was watching. Not much slipped past his Jagan eye. Why else would he have taken Kurama off in the woods once he was sure of the fox's affection? Probably, Yukina thought happily, to kiss him again without her watching.

She was still standing happily on the balcony, watching the birds flying and the place where Hiei and Kurama had left her vision, when she felt Kazuma step up behind her. "Did they make up?" he asked uneasily.

"I don't think they were fighting, Kazuma. But they seem very happy with each other."

"Oh." Kurama stepped forward and leaned against the balcony rail, obviously ill at ease. "So... everything's okay?"

Yukina leaned on the railing next to him. "Everything's okay."

There was silence for a moment. Kazuma didn't seem his normal cheery self, but Yukina didn't know what to do about it, except wait for him to tell her what was bothering him. She didn't think he could be that unnerved by the new development in his teammate's relationship.

Sure enough, after a minute or two Kazuma spoke. "Yukina," he said in his gravelly voice. "What Kurama told me about koorime... about your love." He turned to face her. "Is it true you don't love like that?"

Yukina answered as plainly as she could. "It's true, Kazuma, that it's not a part of our society. But it doesn't mean we're incapable of love."

"Then... do you think... you could love me like that someday?"

Yukina smiled gently, and slipped her hand into Kazuma's much larger palm. "I hope so."


End file.
